Traditional strip lighting fixtures have included a substantially rectilinear channel defined by a base and two upstanding side walls and an end plate positioned on each end of a channel. Collectively, the channel and the end plates define a channel cavity for housing the electronic fixture components, such as the ballast. A channel cover is positioned on and attached to the channel to enclose the electronic components. Socket brackets extend from the channel and receive lamps.
In use, the channel, which is positioned so that the channel base is positioned proximate the ceiling, is suspended from a ceiling with a tong hanger. The tong hanger has downwardly extending arms that engage each of the side walls of the channel. Traditionally, as shown in FIG. 1, a fastener, such as a bolt or other fastening means, is inserted to extend the width of the tong hanger. By tightening the bolt, the tong hanger grips the channel tighter, thus suspending the channel from the ceiling. Oftentimes, the channel is crushed by the tong hanger during this process.
In some cases, it may be desirable to install strip fixtures end-to-end to give the appearance of a continuous light fixture. Traditionally, this type of installation required the removal of the end plates from adjacent fixtures to create an open channel between the fixtures. As shown in FIG. 2, one of the end plates was then oriented to span the seam between the adjacent fixtures and secured in place on each fixture, such as via insertion of the edges of the end plates into grooves provided in the bases of the fixtures. In this manner, the end plate also functioned as a connector between adjacent fixtures. However, given the geometry of the end plates, they failed to reinforce the entire seam between the adjacent fixtures. Rather, they only buttressed the seam along the bottom (not sides) of the channel. Thus, such end plates failed to impart sufficient rigidity and support at the seam between adjacent channels, which in turn were susceptible to undesired relative movement and improper alignment as a result. Moreover, when used as a connector, the side walls of the end plates, which normally would be aligned parallel with the side walls of the channel, extended upwardly into the channel, creating an obstruction in the open channel between the fixtures and hindering wire routing.